


Misc Twitter/Tumblr ideas/prompts

by MsPooslie



Series: my artworks [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fan Comics, Fanart, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Twitter, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, References to Psych (TV), Tumblr Prompt, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPooslie/pseuds/MsPooslie
Summary: a collection of fanarts inspired by posts on tumblr and twitter.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: my artworks [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1295915
Kudos: 12





	1. Falcon & The Winter Soldier, new partner?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kahluawmilk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kahluawmilk/gifts), [SaltyCalm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyCalm/gifts), [crinklefries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crinklefries/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [inspired by this tumblr post: https://em-dibujsb.tumblr.com/post/611308808288059392 ](https://em-dibujsb.tumblr.com/post/611308808288059392)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/sevenmarie/49968668581/in/dateposted-friend/)  
[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/sevenmarie/49968158338/in/dateposted-friend/)  
  
[inspired by this tumblr post: https://em-dibujsb.tumblr.com/post/611308808288059392 ](https://em-dibujsb.tumblr.com/post/611308808288059392)  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/sevenmarie/49968667626/in/dateposted-friend/)


	2. Punk Steve rainbow crop hoodie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspired by twitter conversation while i was SUPPOSED to be doing my Philosophy midterm paper! but i couldn't resist!
> 
> like how right now i am posting it instead of doing homework!!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/sevenmarie/49968668556/in/dateposted-friend/)

inspired by:  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/sevenmarie/49968892652/in/dateposted-friend/)


	3. lemmie at'em!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spunky little Stevie and WS Bucky shrinkyclinks action!  
> original tweet: https://twitter.com/tallihoozoo/status/1246768081898295296  
> you should check that out though because there is more cakes!!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/sevenmarie/49968937502/in/dateposted-friend/)

inspo:  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/sevenmarie/49968624771/in/dateposted-friend/)


	4. Tiny Steve Big Sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for twitter prompt/challenge back in November 2019!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/sevenmarie/49982273721/in/dateposted-friend/)

Inspo:  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/sevenmarie/49981758643/in/dateposted-friend/)


	5. THOT sweater Steve (Big Steve Tiny Sweater?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was unprompted but inspired by a sweater i saw on tumblr.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/sevenmarie/49982292176/in/dateposted-friend/)

Inspo:  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/sevenmarie/49981802943/in/dateposted-friend/)


End file.
